


Conundrum

by LarausLorraine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Percival Graves hunts down Grindelwald with the aid of a man named Harold Riddle who is as mysterious as the day they met.His partner doesn't help with his vague clues about himself or is skill in advanced magic.Graves doesn't realize with every step leads closer to his demise.A demise that either ends of betrayal or duty.





	Conundrum

Chapter One   
Vow 

The wind howled with rage of a herd of hippogriffs, Percival Graves still shivered from the cool chill, no matter the protection the shack held against the wind and warming charms placed in the wood itself.   
It had been months since he had been given a secret whisper from the President herself, a whisper of a mission that literally would send him to his grave. While Percival wasn't a pessimistic, the odds were stacked against him, those odds didn't change when he heard of another being prepared as well for the suicide mission.   
Percival's eyes fell upon the wizard in front of him, a man of well slender built with untame curls of black hair.   
A strong jaw, lips curved a bit at the ends to give a secretive gesture. A striking pair of green with a prominent lightning bolt scar that broke his right eyebrow in two, Percival knew of the man easily.   
Auror Harold Riddle was his name,with an astute career in the justice system as well as talented tracker.  
A perfect candidate for a mission that would 90% guarantee his death, Riddle and himself would be hunting a literal dark splatter in wizard kin.   
The name whispered that even seasoned Aurors' who saw the literal crimes against nature shiver in fear and unease.   
Percival knew he himself would either capture their target or go down fighting to give Riddle a slight chance. A soft cough cut off Percival's train of thought, his eyes glanced at Theseus Scamander, the witness for this meeting.   
"Mr. Graves may I introduce Harold Riddle, my best tracker of my department." Scamander spoke in a strong even tone, Percival felt a bit impressed at it even if Theseus was sending two men to their death.   
"A pleasure Mr. Riddle." Percival spoke as his hardened eyes met those striking green eyes again.   
"So, you are the one they selected for this mission?" Riddle's tone was a lot more soft than Scamander's, it held a slight coy tone nearly giving the illusion of an androgynus.   
"Why else would I be standing in an empty shack in the middle of a deserted field in Russia of all places?" Percival felt his stare go even more harsh as his soon to be partner gave a slight snort of amusement.   
"Humor is the best thing for this time of hour." Riddle didn't speak no more as Theseus took over and went into detail.   
"Our last clue of location to Grindelwald was seen between the borders of Austria and Hungary, Riddle is to track him down and narrow his path.   
Once predicted, a trap shall be placed.   
Graves' occupation is the safety and subduety of Grindelwald, this is the assignment given by the Ministry of Magic and MACUSA. With sensitive information given both parties must go under an unbreakable vow."   
Silence filled the air after Scamander finished, Riddle rose his arm, black robes and glove shielding his skin from the unforgiving air.   
Percival regarded the hand and raised his own, he wrapped his hand around Riddle's in a firm hold as Theseus' wand hovered over their hands.   
They in sync knelt down.  
"Do you Percival Graves swear to protect Harold Riddle on your mission?"   
"I will."   
"Do you swear to take the details of this mission to your grave?"   
"I will."   
"Do you swear to keep the identities of all involved in this mission anonymous up to your grave?"   
"I will."   
Each sink of the vows' gave a low burn into his skin, the auror kept his face still as he continued locking eyes with Riddle.   
"Do you Harold Riddle swear to protect Percival Graves on your mission?"   
"I will."  
"Do you swear to take all the details of this mission to your grave?"   
"I will."   
"Do you swear to keep the identities of all involved in this mission anonymous up to your grave?"   
"I will."   
Percival fancied a thought that Riddle was enjoying the discomfort too much.


End file.
